Programmable logic devices exist as a well-known type of integrated circuit that may be programmed by a user to perform specified logic functions. One type of programmable logic devices is known as a field programmable gate array (FPGA). FPGAs operate by implementing algorithms directly in reconfigurable logic gates. The functionality and interconnection of the logic gates is defined by a control memory which can be reprogrammed as required. FPGAs are designed to be configured in the field by a customer after manufacturing in order to implement specific design functions.
Power supply in FPGAs are important because of the specific voltage and current requirements including complex initial conditions, transient behavior, turn-on/turn-off specifications and voltage sequencing. Thus, the power management for FPGAs is one of the most critical factors in a FPGA system design.